1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light-emitting display device and a method for manufacturing the organic light-emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting display devices are a self-emission display devices that may have fast response speeds, wide viewing angles, and excellent contrast, in comparison with some other types of display devices.
Typically, an organic light-emitting display device includes thin film transistors (TFTs) and organic electroluminescent (EL) elements, which are controlled by the TFTs for displaying images. When electric currents are supplied to the organic EL elements through the TFTs, the organic EL elements may emit light to display an image.
In a sub-pixel of an organic light-emitting display device, malfunction of an organic EL element may be caused by foreign matters in the organic EL element. The malfunction of the organic EL element may result in a dead pixel in the organic light-emitting display device.